geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Barcel
Barcel is a maker of tortilla, potato chips and other confectionery and snack foods. It is a unit of Grupo Bimbo created in 1950. It is based in Lerma, State of Mexico, Mexico. Products *'Chips' are homestyle crunch potato chips. Flavors include, Jalapeño, Diabla, Limon-Chipotle, Fuego, Habanero, Adobada and the classic Sal De Mar (Sea Salt). Special editions & limited runs have emerged such as Corte Delgado (Thin Cut), Pimienta Limon (Black Pepper Lime), 3 Quesos (Three Cheeses), Crema y Especias (Sour Cream & Spices), Queso y Jalapeño (Cheese & Jalapeño), Salsa Inglesa (Worcestershire Sauce) and Sabor Valentina (Valentina Sauce Flavor). *'Takis' (formerly called Taquis), a roll-shaped snack fashioned after the traditional Mexican taquito, prepared in the following presentations: **''Fuego azul'', spicy snack topped with a blue mystery spice powder **''Fuego'', the hottest of all varieties. It is also the most popular flavor (purple packaging). **''Guacamole'', spicy snack topped with a style of salsa guacamole (white packaging) **''Nitro'', a habanero chile flavor (black-red packaging) **''Original'', slightly spicy snack (green packaging) **''Salsa Brava'', a slightly spicier snack than the original (yellow packaging) **''Xplosion'', a recent spicy cheese-flavored/chili pepper variety (orange packaging) **''Zombie'', habanero and cucumber flavor (black-green packaging) ***"Crunchy Fajita", a chicken fajita flavor of this well known snack with a yellowish appearance (green packaging). **''Rock'' a presentation with flavor of chorizo. **"Party" with flavor a cheese and chile. **"Cobra" **The following versions were discontinued: ***''Pastor'', a presentation of the meat-flavored snack pastor (red packaging). ***''Black'', a presentation of snack made with blue masa, the presentation was less durable in the market (black packaging). *'Toreadas' fries spicy jalapeño and habanero presentations. *'Papa-tinas', slightly spicy french fries. *'Karameladas Pop', some popcorn and candy candied special edition chamoy. *'Big Mix', a mixture of six snacks. *'Big Papas', straight-cut fries. *'Runners', a corn snack shaped like a car, with a hot sauce flavor. *'Jetters', a spicy snack shaped aircraft; discontinued shortly after it hit the market. *'Quezas', snack shaped like a Mexican quesadilla with cheese and chile flavor was discontinued in early 2010. During its marketing underwent a change of presentation. *'Hot Nuts', peanuts covered with a thick layer of hot pepper. *'Kiyakis', Japanese style peanuts. *'Waves', wavy-cut fries with a chili cheese flavor. *'Chip-otles', a chipotle flavored corn snack. *'Tostachos', a hexagonal shaped snack flavored Cheddar jalapeño and cheese. *'Golden Nuts', including peanuts about various styles and savory enchiladas, Mexican, Spanish and the nuggets. *'Konox', snack shaped tibo that aside from a trapezoid, was discontinued. *'Duvalín', a nougat cream, usually include two to four flavors including vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, caramel and hazelnut. *Bubu Lubu, a chocolate-covered treat with a strawberry and marshmallow filling. *'Churritos', corn snack sticks, red chili pepper & lime flavoring, Orange and yellow packaging. Category:Food and drink companies established in 1950 Category:Food and drink companies of Mexico Category:Snack food manufacturers of Mexico Category:Brand name snack foods Category:Mexican brands Category:1950 establishments in Mexico Category:Grupo Bimbo brands Category:Splashinis Extended Universe companies Category:Brands Category:Promotional tie-ins from Welcome to the Wayne: The Darkness Flight of Olly and Saraline